


Kili you whore

by orphan_account



Series: Dear Uncle [8]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Cum shot, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Toys, cock - Freeform, cum, dub-con, faceshot, slut, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin is unable to sex his favourite blonde and king today.   So he has to find someone else.  Dwalin learns a new trick meanwhile...</p><p>Dwalin x Kili x Dwarves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the mines!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin is frustrated and horny, he seeks out the only dwarf who isn't busy today.

The streets were bustling with business. 

Thorin had customers lined around the corner. 

A large dwarf stomped through the streets growling to himself. His groin called out to him, it needed a tight squeeze. But everyone was too surrounded by other dwarves for him to jab his cock in for a quick moment. Curses... Fili was on loan to Oin for the entire week. There was no other tight blonde like him. Dwalin scuffed his feet and marched on. 

Thorin's place was packed. He cursed again and marched on. Who else could he go to. He continued to stomp and pace around the streets. His groin aching and frustrating him to no end. There was a bucket of cool water nearby. He rinsed his face and tried to control himself, realizing that the blondes brother was somewhere in town...

He quickened his step back to the brothers chambers. There was no one inside. Dwalin grunted and grit his teeth. Of course he wouldn't be home at this hour in the day. Dwalin hurried outside and asked every dwarf he saw, if they had seen the youth. He ran across town from rumor to rumor, his frustration tensed his muscles and made the brute look like a fierce warrior, ready for battle. He accidentally hollered at one dwarf as he asked for Kili's whereabouts. No luck. The dark haired youth was no where to be found. He has just about given up when he heard gossiping dwarves, mutter amongst themselves. 

"Oy that lads cracking them up again."

"Aye they'll never get anything done!"

The two dwarves chuckled then lunged back when Dwalin presence startled them. 

Hi voice was so hoarse and the question was so brief.

"Where...."

"..aa...aye master Dwalin, the lad's in the mines again..."

Dwalin took off sprinting.

 

Down in the mines, Kili was teasing the hard working goldsmiths. Giving them a ripe wack on the back as he ran around like a monkey. Jumping off walls as the other dwarves chased him about. Leaping from boulders and diving off pathways, spanking a few miners along the way. The youth was full of energy. 

The miners closed in around him , their pickaxes in hand... 

"Aye now lads lets play fair! It was only a little pat!" Kili threw up his hands and waved at them protesting their advances. He chuckled and backed up, bumping into a firm and sturdy miner. "heh...now ya wouldn't hit an unarmed dwarf would ye?" The mine raised his hand and swung at Kili's arse. Kili stepped to the side and slide past the miner, running up a path, laughing all the while. He stood and continued to laugh. The miners below glaring back to him. 

Kili's knees thomped to the ground as someone had given them a good kick. His hair caught on something yanking his head back. A dark maddened voice lurked over his shoulder.

"I've found ye...." A quick jerk from his hair and he was back on his feet. An large hand gripping his wrist and twisting it to his back. He winced and gave in, trying not to dislocate his shoulder. Kili blinked and tilted his head back. Dwalin stood behind him peering down at his flesh. He looked like a murderer. Kili let out a chuckle.

The miners below lowered their pickaxes, they would not dare to mess with Dwalin. Dwalin threw his head against Kili's pushing him over to expose the youths neck. Dwalin gave it a long lick and eyes the miners. 

"Aye laddys', I'll take care of this brat." 

The miners grinned and laughed amongst themselves. Kili bit his lip smirking at Dwalin. His smirk cut short when his face smacked into the pathway. A throbbing rattle shook his skull. He coughed and spit out a little blood from his lip. Dwalin's hand quickly thrust down on the youths back, pinning him to the ground. Kili grunted and felt his breaches being yanked off with one hand. His skin shivered in the cold mine. A whimpered moan escaped him as he felt his cock against the cold floor. Dwalin's hand left the lads back and grabbed his shirt, whipping it off his body. 

Kili laid there naked against the cold stone. He could feel his nipples tighten and peak. With eyes closed, he mewnd when Dwalin's warm hands trailed down his hips. Rugged thumbs gripping his arse, spreading it apart. Dwalin stared at the boy's hole. He realized that he'd never been inside this one yet. It was always the blonde dwarf that got the brutes cock deep inside. Dwalin heard hushed grunts coming from the miners. They hadn't moved. They just starred...Their mouths ajar breathing heavily. Dwalin chuckled and yanked Kili to his feet. His wrists held tight around his back as he squatted over Dwalin's lap. 

"Oy lad, ye owe them a show for all yer trouble." His voice cheerful with a delightful tease. Dwalin held Kili's wrists with one hand and yanked the boys' hair back. Kili gasped and thrust his legs apart by accident. Giving the miners a full view of his cock. Kili glanced down at the miners, his cock twitching with excitement. He remembered the other night when he and his brother were covered with strangers cum. He moaned and rocked his hips at them. 

"aye...thats it lad..." Dwalin's mouth loomed over the boys' neck. He gave the dwarf another long lick, receiving a shiver in return. Kili let out a deep breath. Dwalin groaned over his ear then let go of the boys' wrists, quickly slipping to his thighs and lifting the youth's weight above him. Kili's back rested against Dwalin stern chest as the older dwarf leaned him back, lifting his arse for all to see. Dwalin pulled the lads thighs apart, spreading his cheeks. The miners all let a deep gasp and they watched the younger dwarf's hole clench in their sight.

"Aye'll give ye this chance to get ready laddy." Kili looked up at Dwalin and gulped, quickly licking his fingers. He slide his hand over his cock and reached for his hole, sticking in two fingers. Dwalin chuckled at him. Kili quickly fingered his hole and added another, spreading them apart to make him bigger. He didn't know how long Dwalin would give him, and certainly didn't want to end up like his brother...

Dwalin eye'd the miners, who tried to hide their lust but their rocking hips betrayed them. Dwalin dropped Kili to his feet, grabbing the boys' hips. He slid his hips under the boy, taking a moment to remove his cock from his breaches. He shoved his nose into the boys' back and took in a deep sniff. Kili whimpered at the sound. He felt himself being lowered by the firm hands. Kili reached his hands down to position the brute cock in place. He licked his finger quick and rubbed it on the large cock before it started to bury into him. His skin wrapped around the large cock and flinched as it delved deeper. Kili bit his lip trying to relax. 

Finally the whole length of Dwalin's cock was inside him. His balls resting against Dwalin's. The hands on his hips grabbed onto his arms and pulled them to his back once again. 

"Move yer hips yerself laddy." Kili licked his lips and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He could feel Dwalin's hands pushing his arms up against his back to get him to lift. Kili's toes pushed against the ground and lifted his hips, sliding up the large cock inside him. 

The miners below had already let their hands stray into their breaches and rub their cocks approvingly. 

Dwalin pulled the boy back down gently, letting Kili do most of the work. 

Kili picked up the pace slightly, his cock bouncing against him as he worked his hips against the brute's cock. His hole clenched down on the older dwarf. Dwalin groaned with approval. He let himself rest , giving Kili his arms back. Kili placed them on Dwalin's thighs and bounced harder against the dwarf.

Kili moaned and panted, grabbing his cock tightly.

Dwalin growled and jerked his hips hard against the boy. Kili fell off balance and steadied himself with both hands back on Dwalin's legs. He could feel a grip around his hips again. Kili cried out as his hips flew above him, the cock inside diving deeper as the older dwarf stood up. Dwalin kept Kili's hips firms against his own. The boys' body hanging off his grip. 

Kili tried to regain control of his upper body and lifted himself from the dangling state. His arms reached to grab anything to hold himself up on.

"Give em to me lad." Dwalin commanded at Kili. Kili without question threw his hands back to grab onto Dwalin. His wrist grasped again by each hand. Dwalin pulled the boys' arms passed his hips, keeping the boy's back propped up straight out infront of him. 

"Time fer yer walk laddy" Dwalin kicked the back of Kili's knee, forcing him to take a step forward. Dwalin led Kili down the path towards the miners. With every step Kili took away from him, he slammed his hips against the boy as he took a step toward him. Kili moaned and hung his head. He whimpered down the path, his eyes rested shut. 

There was a warm and wet feeling pressed against his cheek. Kili opened his eyes and gaped and the miners stood infront of him, closed in on his face tight against each other. Their cocks prodding towards his face. Dwalin yanked the boys' hair back and opened his throat for the dwarves, keeping one hand on the boys' wrists.

"aye. whose first?" The miner whose cock pressed itself against Kili's cheek slipped into the boy's mouth. Dwalin bucked himself hard, pounding against Kili's flesh, sending the miners cock down his throat. Dwalin drew himself back and pulled the boys' hair with him. Thrusting and repeating over and over, the miner joined in thrusting forward every time Kili was sent toward him. Kili chocked every time the cock went to far. 

The cock popped out of his mouth and was replaced with another. A wider girth gagged him before even reaching his throat. Dwalin noticed and flung himself against the boy, pinning him against the miner. Kili winced and gagged. His hole clenched and his cock twitched. Dwalin chuckled.

"Figured ye'd enjoy it. Maybe ye need another." Dwalin motioned to the next two dwarves to take their position. Twisting Kili's body in their direction. Kili blinked and his mouth spread open with the two miners cocks. He could feel his tongue being forced back. The taste filled his groin with more heat. He couldn't breath but it turned him on so much. Tasting each miners different flavor. His tongue lashed out at their cocks, tasting every inch. Dwalin constantly shifting the boys' head to a different cock every few seconds. The miners started rubbing their cocks as Kili's mouth slipped from one to the other. Dwalin removed himself from Kili's whole and kicked the boy to his knees, yanking his head back. 

"There ya go..." Dwalin groaned as his cock spewed his cum into Kili's mouth. The other dwarves grunted and circled Kili, each cock directly over the boys' mouth. Kili's felt Dwalin's hand grip his jaw and keep his mouth open. The hot liquid of each dwarf spilling over his tongue. Dwalin pinched the boy neck, preventing him from swallowing. 

"Aye lad...." Dwalin's raspy voice invaded his ear.

"Savor the taste laddy... Savor it..." Dwalin's other hand let go of Kili hair and clamped the boy's jaw shut, holding the cum inside. Kili whimpered and moaned. His hips bucking beneath him. Dwalin licked his lips watching the boy squirm. The miners had kept rubbing themselves, getting one small load out quickly and dripped their cum on the boy's face. Dwalin released Kili, the boy toppling over to his brace himself on the ground. He swallowed the salty cum. He needed a drink of water. His words came out raspy and dry.

"..water..."  
"Aye lad, we got another stop to go." Kili whimpered wondering what he meant. His cock still throbbing with desire.


	2. To the goldsmiths! - Dwalin x Kili x dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Kili are finished apologizing to the miners and now have to apologize to the goldsmiths.

Dwalin lifted Kili to his feet and grabbed his hips again. 

"There's only one way ye be gettin water, 'nd thats ta walk." Dwalin without warning, thrust himself back into Kili hole. Kili knees went weak for an instant but Dwalin held him up steady. He kept the boy tightly pinned against his chest. 

"let's go laddy." Dwalin's knees pushed against the backs of Kili's, guiding his walk. They made their way to the goldsmiths the Kili had been harrassing. 

The goldsmiths had already got back on track with their work. Dwalin's loud erupting voice startled half of them, nearly dropping their jewels to the floor.

"Any of ye got water?" They all looked back and gaped as the troublemaker was naked before them, his head hung low. Sweat and white liquid sliding down his face. His breaths quick and deep.

"water?!" Dwalin raised his voice. They jerked back and one grabbed a cup beside him, bringing it over. Dwalin grabbed it from the shaking dwarf, who realized Dwalin's cock shoved inside Kili. The dwarfs eyes expanded as he starred intensely. 

Dwalin lifted the cup to Kili, who took a long sip. A sigh of relief left the boy's mouth. Dwalin gave the cup back to the dwarf.

"I brought ye all a present. Ye can do as ye please but I ain't moving from me spot." Dwalin gave Kili a hard thrust to indicate his point to the others. Kili rested his head against Dwalin's chest as he was led over to the goldsmiths. Dwalin's offer reached them deeply. Long has Kili bothered at work. They restrained themselves because of the boy's relation to their King, but now... 

Dwalin brought Kili's body up close to the first dwarf. 

"Give it a try." Dwalin assured them they wouldn't see punishment later. The first dwarf stood up and leaned into Kili's body, his face lurking in front of Kili's. The boy gave the dwarf a seductive smirk and the dwarf crushed the boy's lips with his own. Biting at the boy while his finger pinch the hardened nipples harshly. The dwarf ate every cry from the boy. Dwalin grunted as Kili winced on him. Thrusting in again, making Kili's cock his the dwarfs stomach. 

The second dwarf licked his lips and moved swiftly to Kili's side. Biting down on Kili's shoulder and gripping the boys' cock painfully tight. Kili squirmed and cried between the three dwarves. His hips thrusting into the hard grip around his girth. His body overwhelmed with a sick pleasure from their actions. The first dwarf left Kili's mouth and bit at the boys' nipples. Kili's gasping cry rattled through the remaining Dwarves groins. They panted and grunted. They could finally take revenge on the boy. On his beautiful young flesh...

Dwalin positioned them both on the floor, laying down with Kili squatting on his cock. The dwarves found more room now. A third dwarf joined and kneeled over Dwalin's body, clawing the boy's back. Kili whined and cried, panting and moaning to all of them. They continued to bruise his flesh. His cock pulsing against the seconds hand. His hips thrashing against the cock inside him. 

The two dwarves left felt indifferent to hurting the boy. They had a different taste to satisfy their appetites. One of the goldsmiths grabbed a soft mold of gold he had been working on. He shoved a couple of gems into the mold and made his way to the orgy ahead. Finding a crack between the teeth and claws, he grabbed a loft of hair and weaved a golden braid with gems glittering against the boy's skin. The last dwarf did something of the same but grabbed a silver band, coating it in gold and jewels. He walked over and nudged at the second dwarf to remove his hand for a moment. 

The last dwarf slid the band over Kili's cock, it was a wide band and would have slipped off immediately. The dwarf grabbed Kili's sack and pushed it through the band. Kili's cock and sack now sparkled with the glistening jewels. The second dwarf went back and rubbed Kili's cock hard in his grip. Kili's whines became louder and high pitched. 

"More! please more!!" Kili's pleading words only encouraged more harsh attacks against his skin. The last two dwarves now rubbing themselves over Kili's face. The other dwarves joined in rubbing their cocks harder with every cry from Kili's lips. 

Dwalin groaned and scolded them.

"Not all ye at once, we have ta fill 'em up one at a time." They stopped and gave Dwalin space as he made Kili rest against his chest and spread the boy's cheeks apart.

"There room for one more, so ye lads take turns." Kili winced as he heard Dwalin's words through his moans. 

The first dwarf wasted no time and plowed his cock inside with Dwalins'. Leaving Kili's body no time to react to the sudden burn and ripping stretch. Kili's head gaped for air as the dwarf thrust into him quickly releasing himself inside. The second dwarf pulled the first away and filled the gap back up. Kili's body responded better this time as his cock welcomed the pleasure. He could feel another batch released inside him, the warmth replaced by another. 

Dwalin was the last to finish inside Kili, and thrust up as he filling his hole with his remaining cum. Kili moaned as Dwalin sat up with him, reaching to Kili's hole, dipping his fingers in for a bit of cum. He pulled out and stroked Kili's tip with the hot wetness. Kili gasped and tensed as he spilled on Dwalin's hand. Dwalin raised his cummed hand to Kili.

"Taste yerself laddy." Kili moaned and lustfully licked his own liquid.

"Good boy." Dwalin licked Kili's dried-cummed-on face. 

One of the miners watched as cum leaked out of Kili's hole. He quickly grabbed one of his tools with a wide door-knob shaped handle. He made his way back to Dwalin as the older dwarf glanced at him curiously. 

"Master Dwalin, if ye'd be so kind. I'll block 'em good for ye." Dwalin grinned and switched places, slipping his cock out as he felt the handle trade places. The Dwarf forced the knob in, twisting a clamp down his tool, from the outside, to lock in place. Kili moaned and Dwalin looked intrigued. 

"Aye lad! ye won't be goin' hungry for awhile now!" Dwalin laughed as the others joined in. Kili winced not knowing what just happened. The miner brought another tool to cut off the long piece of metal that stood from the clamp. He lost a good tool but felt it too a much rewarded purpose. 

Kili redressed himself covered in the stench of dwarf cum. The smelled still turned him on...

Dwalin kept by Kili the rest of the day, making Kili keep the cum inside him till it disappeared....


	3. EXTRA SCENE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra scene of Kili being pleasured by dwarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K this is how I really wanted the last chapter to go but I forgot about it till now. So its just a bonus scene, either to replace the last chapter or to get nudged between chapter 1 and 2. Either way it can be on its own.

Dwalin bounced Kili to the next set of miners and goldsmiths. Kili moaning with every step the brute's cock thrusting into him. He couldn't see where they were going but he didn't need too. The miners and goldsmiths dropped their tools as the two entered the cavern. Dwalin yanked Kili's hair up, his back pressed against Dwalin's chest. Kili moaned at the cock angled straight into his prostate. His mouth so wide he drooled as he moaned. 

Dwalin walked him over to the goldsmiths sitting at their crafting station. Numerous jewels of different colors sorted into piles. 

"Aye, the brat's come to apologize. haven't ye?" Dwalin thrust into Kili's arse, making the boy's cock slap against the boy's stomach. 

"aye...aye...apologize...for being a brat...he..heh..." His words escaping between moans and innocent smile on his lips. Obviously a false apology but the sight of the kings nephew naked and moaning with that innocent face made their groins thrust slightly. Dwalin encouraged them to take the change.

"Aye aye! go ahead and feel him. He ain't goin' no where now." Dwalin held Kili tighter, not that he was trying to escape anyway. 

A nervous hand slid its fingers gently across the boy's skin. Kili giggled and bit his lip with his eyes closed, head rested back against Dwalin. The hand got braver and pressed more firmly against his skin. It paused before it reached the boy's cock. A finger stretched out to rub the sack below. Kili moaned and arched his hips lustfully wanting more. The goldsmith grabbed the boy's cock firmly, feeling its every vein. Kili moaned and relaxed in the grip. Dwalin had stopped thrusting into him to give the goldsmith time. 

The dwarf rubbed the boy's cock firmly, reaching his tongue out for a taste. Kili winced with pleasure as the warm and slipper tongue slid across his tip. 

The miners drew closer, their tools in hand. Another goldsmith closed in on Kili, licking the boy's nipples. More hands caressed the boy light skin, sending shivers down his spine when they found the right place. Dwalin noticed the miners behind him and slipped out of Kili. Kili whimpered and moaned. Dwalin stood beside Kili, reaching his arms around Kili neck to hold the boy's wrists above his body on either side. Kili stood there, keeping himself steady. One of the miners pressed their handle at his wet hole. The handle was larger than Dwalin's girth. Kili bit his lip and winced as the wooden handle slide inside him. He thrust his cock into the goldsmiths mouth. The dwarf moaned back at the boy sucking his cock. 

The miner who held the tool knelt down and pulled Kili's cheek aside with his spare hand. Kili moaned greatly as the miner's tongue licked around his stuffed hole. Kili squirmed at the sensation. Another miner closed in and nibbled at the boy's neck. The boy's cries echoed down so far down the mine, other dwarves were left perplexed at the sounds. A goldsmith took one of Kili's wrists away from Dwalin and licked the vein. His hand twitched and his body was being pleasured in almost every exposed spot. Soon Dwalin had stepped back to let the dwarves have their way with him. Another miner at the boys side, sucking his other nipple. And another licking and sucking the vein on his other wrist.

There were dwarves everywhere on his skin, each covering every inch. He could feel his knees giving way as the dwarves licked the backs of his legs. The tool inside him thrust deeper sending his cock down the goldsmiths throat. One of the dwarves fingers slipped into his mouth and toyed at his tongue. Kili's sucked them hard as he felt all the pleasure in his body tensing into one spot. The dwarves could feel it and at the same time bit down on his nipples, neck, and limbs. A single thrust from the tool and the hard sucking of the dwarf ahead. Kili's body shuddered as his cum filled the dwarfs' mouth. 

Kili's body fell, weakened from the overloaded pleasure. The dwarves caught him, removing the tool, and carried him over to a table. A few of them cleared it and they laid the boy down. His innocent pleasured face pleased them greatly. As he panted on the table, the dwarves took their cocks and circled him. They pumped themselves hard, a few near his head slapping his face gently with their cock. The sight pleased the others. It wasn't long before they spewed their cum all over the boys body, over his legs, stomach, chest, face, and hair. He was wet and sticky now. Kili caught his breath and gave a playful smile, spreading the dwarves' cum with his fingers. He teased his nipples a little then licked his fingers. 

The dwarves grinned at the sticky lad. They couldn't help themselves, they grabbed the colored gems and decorated his body. Their cum keeping the gems in place. His hair was given some too. When they were finished Kili giggled.

"Am I a prize now?" He giggled thinking of how his uncle would think of him now. The dwarves chuckled and gave his body one last touch before leaving him on the table. 

Kili sat up admiring the gems in his hair. Dwalin came over and pressed his hands on the table beside Kili's hips. He lurked over the boy and breathed heavily. 

"Aye ain't done with ye yet laddy." Dwalin smirked down at Kili who only giggled back.


End file.
